Different
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Blossom has nothing to do and ends up thinking about Brick. Is this denial or is she telling the truth? Maybe a certain boy will help. Redlove hints of bluelove and greenlove. Sequel Up! 'Thoughts For Love'


Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, not now, not ever……

/AN/ The girls and boys are 15 yrs. old and look like normal people now. It's easier that way. And when referencing the boys' hair, it's like from 'The Boys Are Back In Town'. Sorry for the OOCness of Blossom.

BrickxBlossom

* * *

"Okay, that's the last of it. Phew, I'm beat!"

I let go of my pen and stretched my arms. Twirling my wheeled chair, I suddenly noticed the clock.

_3_:_47_?! I didn't know it took _that_ long to finish this. Well, no matter, I guess it was worth it.

I looked over at the bunch of books on my table. There was a terrible storm and school was cancelled for a week, so when school was back, we had a truckload of homework. It was a good thing that that day was a Friday.

Of course, that meant today was Saturday. Lemme guess, you're prob'bly thinkin' _It's dumb to do the _whole_ pile of 15 homeworks for one day_. But it was better to do all the homework now, than cram tomorrow screaming 'Oh god, my homework! What will I do?! What will I _do_?!' and will most likely, end up staying awake all night. After all, better sooner than later.

I sprawled on top of my bed.

I was wearing a white fitted t-shirt with three blossoms at the bottom right. Along it were jean shorts and pink strings with beads along my waistline. I had a half pony in braids. The red bow I always had was replaced by a red ribbon.

There was nothing t'do here. My sisters and Professor were out.

Professor was out on a convention and won't be back for a few days. And he made it _clear_ to us. Really, even when we're already in Middle School, he stills worry too much. I mean, even when we were just 10, we could already last nearly a _week_, without 'im. Anyway, I'm going off track.

Buttercup was playing in the arcade, while Bubbles was out with Boomer.

They've been together for a while now. And those two sure know how to let everyone see that. Being all sweet and lovesick. They do nothing but hugs and kisses and all the other whatnot. But when you think 'bout it, you can't expect any less from these two.

Right about now, you're prob'bly wondering 'bout Buttercup and I.

Well, Buttercup and Butch are best friends. Competitive but best friends, nonetheless. They always try to top the other one. From video games and sports to staying up latest and first to finish things. But even with all that, they still end up being very close friends.

But if you were to ask me, it's too obvious that they like-no, love each other. It's pretty amazing that those two are oblivious of the other's. Though, that's expected. They're pretty much clueless 'bout anything that has to do with feelings, 'cept 'f course if it was anger or rage. Heh. Then again, that's the drama of their relationship. Sooner or later, they'll _have_ to confess.

Now for the leaders, eh? Well, considerin' the status of our sibs, people tend to think that it's a matter of time before Brick and I actually notice each other. _Scoff_. Yeah, right. Bubs keeps playin' matchmaker with us. Just coz we're counterparts and our sibs are in love doesn't mean _we_'re destined to be together. Puh-lease.

Whoa, I just sounded like Princess.

Anyway, Brick and I are neve-

_Ding dong_.

I went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey, Bloss."

Talk about timin'.

In front of me was a boy with a red sleeveless hoodie, and a black t-shirt under it. He was wearing blue cargos and white and red chucks. His fiery hair was messy as usual. And his bangs /let's just say he grew them back/ nearly covered his blood red eyes (Know who it is, yet?). On his head was the usual red cap (How 'bout now?).

"Watcha doin' here, Brick?"

"Well, I was bored and decided to take a walk." I let him in.

"I wasn't really paying 'ttention to where, and well, I ended up here."

"Aah."

I lead him to the living room and sat on our couch.

"And you're assignments?" I suggested.

"I figured it was better if I did it first so I wouldn't have tah worry 'bout it later. But now'd you mention it, maybe I shouldn't've rushed it." He said the last part while scratching the back of his head. You could already see the sweatdrop fall from his head.

"And Butch?"

"He went to the arcade, prob'bly so he could see Buttercup."

Should've known.

"Well, want anythin'?"

"D'ya have strawberry juice?"

"Yup." I stood up and headed to the kitchen.

While I was mixing Brick's juice I went back to my thoughts from a while ago.

Brick was nothin' more than a friend. 'Sides, he was a chick magnet, not to mention, a huge flirt (Emphasis on huge). He's had more dates than I'd prob'bly manage for my whole life. And he's kissed so many girls, I could barely count all of 'em.

But he never had a serious relationship. The closest one he had was when they lasted a week, _amazing_, isn't it?

I'm the opposite of that. If I ever have a relationship, I want my guy to take it seriously. I don't want someone who'll only do this for the fun of things. If I hook up, I want it to be because sparks were flying.

That's pretty much why the two of us will never work. We want relationships for totally different reasons.

"Hey, Bloss! What the hell are ya doin' there?!"

Oops! I got too absorbed with myself.

"Comin'!!"

I give 'im his juice.

"Sorry, I was thinking 'bout somethin'."

"So…." He trailed off.

"How're you and Jannette?"

"She's gone. Nothin' was really happenin', anyway."

"I see." Told you he wasn't serious 'bout it.

"You done with your homework?"

"Finished it 'while ago." This is really goin' nowhere.

"Ya wanna watch TV or somethin'?" I suggested.

"Sure, I guess."

I grabbed our remote and pressed the ON button. I wasn't really on the mood to watch so I gave the remote to Brick. He flicked through the channels, uninterested. That makes the two of us, then.

He stopped at a channel that seems to be somethin' 'bout basketball. I didn't really care 'bout it so I looked at Brick in the corner of my eye. He was watchin' the game intently, he really seemed into the game. Like he it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why do boys have so much interest on these? They're just games.

I returned my attention to the TV. Some guy was dribbling the ball in not-so easy kinda ways. Show-off. Why bother to if he only makes things harder. He could just do it the easy way and do things faster.

I'll never understand boys.

"Hey, Brick."

"Mm."

"I'm goin' to my room, 'kay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I shrugged it off as I went up the stairs (I wasn't really in the mood to fly) and gone to my room.

As soon as my body touched my bed my mind was far-off again. Back to the problem with me and Brick.

I think I was too hard on Brick, though. Well, maybe since Brick's got tons of admirers, not to mention _hot_ admirers (Quoted by Butch), he really would end up like that. And I guess, he isn't such a bad guy. He's pretty good at sports, not as good as Boomer, though. He gets straight A's most of the time (Hey, he's human, sorta) and he's got the looks (So does he's brothers but they're taken). So, yeah, it'd only be natural for him to be oh-so popular (Quoted by Buttercup, with sarcasm of course).

I stood up and looked at the window. The sky was now an orange-pink kinda color. Wow, never noticed time fly.

A good cold shower would do me some good.

I grabbed a towel, along with a pair of clothes and put them on a rack. Then I took of my clothes and made sure the temperature of the water was just right for me before I enter myself and shut the door /Ya know, those translucent sliding doors that block the showers from the rest of the bathroom/.

The shower took 'bout 15 minutes.

I step out from the shower place and dried myself with the towel. Ya know the works.

Better check up on Brick.

I went downstairs and saw he was now watching some reality show no one would care about. The juice was obviously done.

"Hey, Brick, you gonna have dinner here?"

"Oh, hey Blossom." He wasn't lookin' at me. Not that I mind. "Uh, no. I was actually thinkin' of comin' up t' tell ya I was leavin' but, you arrived first." He shut the TV.

"Oh. Well, see ya, I guess."

"Yeah, bye."

I watch him open the door and leave. His hair seemed to bounce a bit when he walked. I could see his mischievous eyes look back at me one more time to wave.

As soon as the door shut, I was back in the usual thinkin' state.

Yep, Brick really wasn't half bad.

I admit I like watchin' how he does things in so gracefully (Don't ever say that to males, trust me). How he can be so serious and yet still be playful at the same time. And when his smirk and smiles always look radiant. But most especially, when he's always so confident in acting like himself.

But it's not like I'm goin' to tell someone any time soon. No, 'course not. But I'm not saying I'll never, either.

But one thing's for sure, Brick and I are opposite people. We view things differently. We have contradictory personalities and likes.

Which is one of the reasons I fell in love with Brick Jojo.


End file.
